Young Love
by Alyn Ecnarret
Summary: This story contains a little spoiler. This is just what could happen after the sports festival with Yoh and Haruna


Disclaimer: All Koukou Debut / Highschool Debut characters and rights belong to Kawahara Kazune and various corporations. I do not profit from this piece, nor is any copyright infringement intended by it

During the sports festival Asaoka had become overly friendly with Haruna. Needless to say Yoh was jealous. The sports festival has now ended and it is now the end of summer Askoka has continued to push the envelope with Haruna. When Yoh is not available he always finds a reason to walk her home he always seems to just pop up when she not with Yoh. This mystery of Asaoka's sudden attention toward Haruna has angered Yoh. 

After school Yoh asked Haruna over to his house his parents where on vacation and Asami was out on a date with Fumi. This afternoon Yoh had decided today he would show Haruna how much he loved and cared about her. It took some time for him to figure out what he would do because he is embarrassed about expressing his feelings. He wanted to take their relationship to another level he loves her and he thought it would be easier for him to show her how he felt.

The couple entered the house and Yoh spoke "Haruna we are going to watch the movie in my room."

Haruna being dense as usual smiled and followed him to his room. She sat on his bed and got comfortable wondering what movie they where going to watch. Yoh popped in Titanic and sat next to Haruna on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled she thought 'this is great watching a movie with Yoh.' As the movie continued he put his arm around her shoulders and she began to lean on his chest. Haruna looked up at him and smiled again with that he leaned down and placed a chase kiss on her lips she tilted her head up and deepened the kiss.

Next thing she knew she was laying sprawled out on Yoh's bed passionately kissing him. His hand ran up her waist and pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt. His hand gently caressed her back and she shivered as he left her lips and began to trail a path down her jaw line to her throat. His hand roamed underneath her shirt and he grazed her plump bosom. He would have never know how big Haruna's breast was because she always wore baggy tops and sports bras that concealed their fullness.

Haruna was too entranced by Yoh's ministrations to stop him. When she felt his hand graze over her breast she felt like her clothes where too tight and they needed to come off. Haruna jumped p so quickly it startled Yoh and she began to quickly remove her shirt. Yoh was shocked at her straightforward action but he was very pleased when she also took off her bra. His eyes feasted on her tanned curvy body. She blushed and covered herself as she finally realized what she had suddenly done. Yoh smiled at her sudden shyness and Pulled off his shirt and embraced her.

She began to relax as he started to kiss her neck she slowly laid back down on the bed Yoh hovered over her looking deeply into her eyes he said "I love you Haruna" with that he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Haruna was love drunk at this point completely caught up in the moment. Yoh kissed down her neck to her creamy full bosom her pert pink nipples had hardened under his gentle caress. Yoh lightly licked her nipple and Haruna gasped and arched up offering more of he body too him. Yoh lightly suckled on her left breast as he teased the right one with his left hand. His right hand traveled up her shapely leg and then he found his treasure he could feel how wet she was through her panties he moved the fabric to the side and started to part her thick folds with his nimble fingers.

Haruna jerked when she felt Yoh delved in to her moist core with his finger. Yoh's comforting voice permeated the erotic atmosphere "We can stop if you want" Haruna looked into Yoh's eyes and grinded her core onto his fingers. With lust filled eyes she looked up and said, "I don't want you too stop." They looked at each other for a brief moment and Yoh sunk his finger into her core. Haruna let out a startled yelp at the sudden invasion Yoh began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her moist core as he laved at her right breast with his tongue. Haruna arched her body and her sensual moans had Yoh painfully hard. Her hands ran across his broad shoulders as she guided his body closer to hers.

She began to feel a strange heat engulf her body it felt as though something was beginning to snap and then a explosion of euphoria over took her body. She began to shake and Yoh removed his finger for her very wet core. As she began to calm down Yoh rained light butterfly kisses all over her face. He began to slowly remove her skirt and underwear when she looked up she was completely naked. Yoh unbuckled his pants and slid of his boxers once again lying on top of Haruna, she opened her legs to accommodate him. He looked deeply in her eyes "Are you sure this is what you want" She smiled and spoke "I only want to do this with you Yoh" that was all the conformation he needed. This was a first for them both and he wanted it to be special he kissed her deeply and positioned his now throbbing member at her hot wet opening. He began to push his engorged member inside of her. Haruna tensed up and he stopped looking down at her she looked up and said "don't stop" with that he thrust himself completely inside of her.

He held himself still fighting back the need to cum then he heard her sobbing and kissed her and whispered he loved her like a chant in her ear. After a little bit of time Haruna gave an experimental roll of her hips to get more comfortable. Yoh catching the hint that she was ready began to thrust slowly in and out of her hot tight core. Haruna began to move with him and then she began to pant "faster Yoh please." He loved to see her beg for him "As you wish" Yoh replied as he began to thrust faster and harder in to her. Haruna's moans where like music to his ears he knew at that moment that he would only make love with her. She was the one who had mended his broken heart and now he had claimed her and no one will take her away from him. The tight coil of passion broke again for Haruna and her core began to clamp down on Yoh's member like a vice grip bring him to completion as well he kissed her gently and pulled out collapsed next to her. She snuggled up against him and spoke "I'm glad that my first time was with you Yoh." Yoh looked at her lovingly "I will be your first and only." Haruna blushed at his bold statement as he began to cover them both up with a blanket. Haruna sighed as the exhaustion of the days extracurricular activities brought her to sleep.

Yoh watched Haruna sleep for a little while and began to doze of himself embracing the woman he loves. 

Later that evening Yoh came down the stairs in just a pair of sweatpants and saw Asami, Fumi and Askoka watching Saw 4. Asami looked up and smiled "where is Haruna?" Yoh calmly spoke "She is sleeping I just wanted you to call her house and ask if she could spend the night." Asami smirked "I already did that for you big bro we saw you guys sleeping about an hour ago so I though I would call her parents to let them know I'm having a sleep over." Yoh smiled " Thanks Asami," with that he headed in to the kitchen to get them some drinks he was sure she might be thirsty and he would prepare a bath for when she woke up.

Not to Readers

Please review Tell me what you think.


End file.
